olvido
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: la gente olvida cosas y luego cuando recuerdas ya no puedes hacer nada para solucionarlo o talvez si ? advertencia shonen-ai


**Olvido.**

_ ¿Olvida usted algo?_ pregunto un hombre, ya mayor, con tranquilidad.

_ Si, muchas cosas he olvidado y ahora los vuelvo a recordar _ dijo un chico no mucho mayor de 25 años, de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos._ Y me arrepiento. ¡Ojala!_ alzo la voz pero al instante la volvió a bajar._ Nunca hubiese olvidado las palabras de mi hermano; la amistad de mis compañeros; las suplicas de mi compañera de equipo, de que no me marchara; pero sobretodo de la perseverancia de mi primer y único amor en traerme de vuelta _ dijo con una tristeza inmensa.

_Muchacho, cuéntame tu historia_ dijo el anciano, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda_ tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

El chico miro a su alrededor, como tantas veces desde que estaba allí, viendo aquel páramo desolado, no hacia ni frío ni calor, ni día ni noche; solo estaban ese extraño hombre y el .

Aquel anciano tenía razón; tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para contar su historia, así que, comenzó.

_ Yo nací en un clan respetado, rico y maldito. Era el hijo menor del jefe del clan. Durante mis primeros 7 años de vida viví bien pero bajo la sombra de mi hermano mayor, un genio como lo solían llamar. Por aquella época entre en la academia, donde conocí a mis compañeros y a la única persona que he amado, aunque a esa edad lo odiaba, o eso pensaba yo.

Pero eso acabo una noche cuando mi hermano, por ordenes de los señores feudales, acabo con todo el clan excepto conmigo. El me hizo ver, através de la maldición, la muerte de cada miembro del clan y me dijo dos cosas que nunca pensé que olvidaría: _Huye, escóndete y vive con el miedo a morir, siendo una persona normal. Ódiame porque nunca te vengaras _y _Para romper la maldición tienes que matar a tu mejor amigo ._luego desapareció.

Desde los 7 a los 12 años no recuerdo muy bien que ocurrió pero aquella época forjo lo que soy básicamente aunque luego los celos, la rabia y la venganza hicieron el resto.

A los 12 años tuve, que formar equipo con una chica obsesionada conmigo y con el, la persona que amaba…

_ ¿El?_ pregunto sorprendido.

_ Si, descubrí a muy temprana edad que era gay_ dijo un poco sonrojado.

_ ¡OH! Por favor, continua_ sugirió.

Asintió.

_ Hicimos muchas misiones donde arriesgamos nuestras vidas por salvar al otro. Pero eso no cambiaba que me peleara constantemente con el por culpa de aquella chica, a el le gustaba o eso pensaba yo, estaba tan celoso de ella por las sonrisas que el le dedicaba, ella lo despreciaba.

Poco a poco fui conociendo mejor al rubio de ojos azules que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en la cara. Descubrí que aquella sonrisa, la mayoría de veces, solo era una mascara para ocultar su soledad, la tristeza que tenia por el desprecio de todo el pueblo, el dolor de no tener a nadie… Quería hacerle ver que no todo el mundo lo odiaba, que yo no lo odiaba. Nunca lo hice por cobardía.

A los 14 años me marche, con el que seria mi maestro durante 3 años. Durante todo aquel tiempo, mi mente se nublo de odio, venganza y poder. Lo olvide superficialmente. Mientras que el me buscaba desesperadamente.

Mate a mi maestro al intentar el asesinarme a mí.

Después de aquello paso otro año en el que acabe con cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino.

Ese mismo año, me encontré a mi ex compañera de equipo y me contó entre lágrimas como mi ángel rubio había muerto a manos de mi hermano. Me culpo de su muerte diciendo: _si el no se hubiera enamorado de ti, ahora estaría vivo. El te amaba, por eso te buscaba._

Me quede estático, solo resonaba en mi cabeza: _esta muerto_ y _el te amaba._

Cuando me di cuenta ella ya no estaba. Salí de allí disparado como si quisiera escapar de aquellas palabras tan crueles. Pare porque mis piernas parecían gelatina y mi vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que no recordaba desde cuando estaba derramando y vomite. Aquel no parecía yo, tan destrozado, tan perdido.

Pasaron varios años más en la que la locura se apodero de mí. Recuerdo pocas cosas de aquella época final de mi vida.

Recuerdo que una vez entre en la que una vez fue la casa del rubio. Pasee por allí viendo como lo había dejado todo la ultima vez que estuvo allí. Fui a su habitación y allí encontré una foto que nos hicimos juntos en una misión y una carta dirigida a mí.

La leí.

Mis ojos escocían por las lagrimas que no quería derramar, asi que, cogi la fotografía y la carta y me fui.

Vague por los bosques hasta que una noche de tormenta a mis 23 años encontré la guarida donde se escondía mi hermano. Entre sin pensar, sin nada que perder, ahora que lo había perdido todo. Mi hermano me estaba esperando.

Comenzó una lucha sin cuartel en la que no importaba salir malherido si el otro moría.

Gane pero sabia que iba a morir a causa de mis heridas.

Eche a caminar bajo la tormenta hasta que caí de agotamiento y morí. Y así es como llegue aquí_ término.

_Triste historia, la verdad…_ medito el hombre.

_ Me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho por cobardía y venganza pero sobretodo de no quedarme junto a el_ dijo con pesar y a punto de llorar.

_ Entonces te acompañare hasta donde se encuentra. Te advierto que el camino será largo_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_No importa lo largo que sea, si lo vuelvo a ver_ asintió decidido.

Y así aquel extraño anciano y el muchacho emprendieron un largo camino hasta la meta.

**Fin **

**Notas: **_este one-shot se podría decir que es la continuación de el rayo que no cesa y de carta a un amigo._

_Os recomiendo que los leáis para entender este._

_Empezado a las 9:30 de la mañana después de entregar un examen de literatura y terminado a las 22:30 de la noche del 30 de noviembre de 2009. Si después de esto la profesora de castellano no me aprueba le hago el Mangekyou Sharingan, palabra de Uchiha. _

_Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor dejad reviews, arigatou ne ._


End file.
